


Do Best Friends Kiss?

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto has always wondered about the kiss he had with Crow. About the real reason behind the kiss and if people who are 'just friends' really kiss like they did. He wonders, do friends really share kisses like that? Did it mean anything? He thinks that, maybe, Crow and him might be more than best friends. And he just might get to ask that very question to the one who he thought was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Best Friends Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I've added my own little twist to the story line for Fragile Dreams. Enjoy :3.

   Seto lay sprawled on the grass, a cat resting lazily on his stomach. Sai was hovering as usual, doing nothing but float about and doing the occasional flip every now and then. They had decided to stop for a quick rest, mostly on account of Seto having to fight creatures every step of the way and becoming very tired. While on their way to rescue the silver-haired girl and stop Shin from using her as the new catalyst, they had somehow taken a wrong turn and ended up outside the very place they had roamed through for many days.

   Seto closed his eyes, remembering all that happened inside the dam. Finding the girl. Fighting many battles. Trading and selling with the weird merchant... and finding out Crow was a robot. But that didn't stop Seto from calling him his best friend and mourning the last moments of life Crow had in him. To think that Crow, the very first person -robot or not- that considered Seto his friend and Seto him, had died in his arms, repeating the same three words over and over.

   _My best friend. My best friend._

   Those words rang through Seto's mind as he remembered holding Crow's body against his own. Even for a robot, Crow's skin was warm. Seto wasn't sure if something that only ran on batteries should even have any heat but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that, in the end, his best friend in the world died in his arms. Seto remembered nearly crying all the strength out of himself but Sai told him that they needed to move on to find the girl.

   Seto opened his eyes again, the sunset casting an orange and yellow veil across the sky. Seto had always liked the sunsets and sunrises. It calmed him, a state he found refreshing to his weary body. He closed his eyes again, suddenly feeling very tired. His eyes drooped and he found himself going to sleep, his eyes still cracked open slightly. As he was allowing sleep to take hold, he could make out Sai hovering over him for a bit before disappearing from his sight. Too tired to care, Seto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

 

**~~~**

   Seto awoke, the cat that had been laying on his stomach gone, leaving him alone with Sai. Or so he thought. Still groggy, Seto was too tired to realize that while he had slept, Sai wandered off, back inside the dam. As Seto regained his wit, Sai floated out of the dam in time before Seto realized she was gone. Seto stretched his slightly sore limbs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Sai and smiled. Sai smiled back, her expression masking the secret she wanted to keep that way until later on.

   Seto stared at the sun for a few seconds before standing, his body staggering a bit but he was able to steady himself right away. He looked around, wondering if they should go back the way they came or find another way back inside the dam. Sai then spoke, pulling Seto from whatever thoughts had formed in his head.

   "Are you ready to go back inside the dam? You should be well rested by now." Seto paused for a brief moment and nodded.

   "I'm ready. I feel great after some sleep. Now we can go look for the girl." Seto started to walk back the way they came but Sai stopped him before he could go any further.

   "Wait. We need to go back." Seto stopped and looked at Sai with furrowed brows.

   "Why?" Sai tried to think up a reason other than the one she had been keeping as a secret but could think up nothing. What she wanted to tell him, she was saving for the right moment. Now was not it. She sighed, having come up with an excuse but one that would surely have Seto asking her more questions. Again, she sighed, knowing that she would never be able to come up with a better reason.

   "We might have missed some important items that could help you in your battles. It wouldn't hurt to double check." Sai watched as Seto considered the idea. He was sure he had picked up everything he thought would help him with his fighting but there was the possibility he missed something. Finally coming to a decision, Seto smiled at Sai.

   "Alright. Let's go then." Sai smiled, happy she wasn't bombarded with more questions as to why they should back-track. They walked back into the dam, turning down the way they had came and going back in search of more useful items. Maybe even seeing if the merchant had anymore items to trade with Seto. They walked down the different corridors, Seto having to fight monsters and weird creatures every now and then but it was an easy win since he fought them before.

   Soon, they were standing in front of the door, leading to the room where Crow spent his last moments in Seto's arms. Seto stared at the door, unsure if he should enter and see the painful memory of Crow dying. Sai noticed Seto's hesitation and decided to speak up.

   "Don't you want to go inside and see if we missed anything? There might have been something hidden under all those dolls." Seto shook his head, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

   "Its too painful. I can't go in there without seeing Crow lying there dead and feeling like I'm going to cry non-stop." Sai pursed her lips into a thin line and pondered different ways to get Seto inside the room. She figured her normal way of speaking with him when he always became like a whimpering scaredy-cat was the best way. She took in a deep breath and spoke in a slightly harsh tone.

   "Look, if you keep acting like a baby then you'll get nowhere in life. Suck it up and go in there. Do you want to let that girl down?" Seto shook his head and forced his hand to grab the handle. He willed himself to push the door open and walked into the room. Was it always so cold in here? Seto felt a small shiver rack his body but he willed it away. As he looked around the room, his eyes landed on something that was in the middle of the big space. His mouth dropped open and he froze where he was. He couldn't find anything to say, only one word that was barely able to slip past his throat.

   "Crow..." There, in the middle of the room, stood Crow. He smiled at Seto, his pointed teeth showing and his slitted eyes reflecting happiness. He held his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

   "You were expecting someone else?" Seto couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he ran towards Crow and embraced him in a strong hug, tears flowing down his cheeks and he whispered the same word over and over.

   "Crow. Crow. Crow." Each word became more and more broken as more tears felt down his face. Crow hugged Seto back, his arms wrapping themselves around the smaller boy's lean frame. When his crying had died down, Seto pulled away from Crow and looked him in the eyes.

   "How are you... Why are you..."

   "Alive?" Crow finished for Seto, amused by his stumbling words. Crow looked at Sai who had been forgotten for the moment and was still hovering by the door. Seto looked at Sai, his head cocked to the side with questions. Sai smiled at him and shrugged.

   "I had picked up a battery that one of those machines dropped and figured that it would be a good replacement for his that burnt out since it was in good condition. You had been so sad and were mumbling Crow's name in your sleep so I just thought that..." Seto felt his face burn red at the confession that he was saying Crow's name in his sleep. Crow only laughed but actually found it kind of cute. He placed a hand on Seto's head, the smaller boy turning to look at Crow who decided to speak.

   "I'm glad I get to see you again." Seto smiled at him, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

   "Me too." After sharing another hug, they left, going back the way they came and returning to their search for the silver-haired girl. Seto explained to Crow what they had been doing in the dam in the first place, allowing him to catch up to speed. When he was, he decided to help find her and defeat the creatures that got in their way. At one point, none of them spoke. Sai was floating ahead of Seto and Crow, leaving the two boys to walk beside each other in silence until Seto broke it.

   "Crow?"

   "Hm?"

   "Do you... remember when you kissed me?" Crow smiled at remembering the feel of his lips against Seto's and nodded.

   "Of course. Why?"

   "Well, you told me that friends give each other kisses. But I can't help but wonder... do friends really give each other kisses like that regularly?" Seto was blushing at his own question, an action that made Crow chuckle. However, he was also sporting a light blush, something he didn't know he could do. Crow simply inhaled and spoke calmly.

   "That's what I read. Though thinking back, I might have read it wrong. I think it said something about couples...?" Crow sorted through his thoughts before finally coming to a conclusion.

   "That's right! It said people who have become more than friends will share a kiss to show they love each other. Or something like that." Silence fell between the two boys again until it became Seto's turn to speak.

   "More than friends? What does that mean?"

   "I think the term was couples. People who are more than friends are called couples." Seto processed the new information before nodding in understanding.

   "So... does that mean... we're now a couple?" Crow and Seto both seemed to wonder about being a couple. Was it the right thing to call them? Were they now a couple? They did share a kiss so wouldn't that mean they were now...? Seto was still deep in thought while Crow had come to a conclusion. Without warning, he grabbed Seto's hand and turned him so they were facing each other. Seto was about to ask Crow what he was doing but Crow simply answered by placing a small kiss on Seto's lips. When he pulled back, Seto was sporting a deep blush and holding a hand over his mouth like the first time they kissed. Crow smiled.

   "I guess we are." It was Seto's turn to smile, the smaller boy entwining his fingers with Crow's. They walked hand-in-hand through the dam, Sai hovering next to them and smiling at how cute she thought they looked. Seto smiled contently, knowing that despite what had happened before, now was all that mattered. He had Crow, he had Sai, and soon, he would find the silver-haired girl and, hopefully, she would join their little group. But most importantly, his best friend was now the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
